


The Gardener

by thesolemneyed



Series: Merchant Ivory [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gardener Seungcheol, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut, Son of the house Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolemneyed/pseuds/thesolemneyed
Summary: “Everything?” he whispers, his teeth grazing just below Jeonghan’s ear.Trying to keep his breath steady, Jeonghan curls his hands around Seungcheol’s torso, feeling the firm muscles of his shoulders rise and fall with his breath. “Why don’t you show me,” he gasps, “what I’d be missing?”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Merchant Ivory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162646
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	The Gardener

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gobbling up Merchant Ivory films and have come to the conclusion that Yoon Jeonghan would fit right in.

Jeonghan’s knuckles tingle as they rap against the rough wooden door. He hardly needs to knock, he knows that, but it made his visits feel more exciting if he does; the hint of unnecessary formality tickles him. 

The door is thrown open seconds later, as if Seungcheol has been expecting him, which he probably has. From his cottage, he can see the lights go on upstairs in the house signifying the end of the evening. Jeonghan never arrives at his door long after that. 

“You didn’t bring wine again did you?” A tinge of exasperation taints the corners of his voice, followed by a sigh as Jeonghan extracts a bottle from behind his back with a flourish. “I told you to stop doing that,” he throws himself down in one of the small armchairs by the fire, “after you left the bottle here last time and nearly got us both in trouble.” 

“Relax, Cheol,” Jeonghan mimics Seungcheol’s action, artfully crossing his ankles so the warmth of the fire licks over his lower legs. “I’ll remember to take it with me this time. Besides, Lee would never think of looking out here for a missing bottle. You hardly even come in the house. Chan is much more likely to get the blame, and I can cover for him if that happens.”

Fishing the corkscrew out of his pocket, Jeonghan begins battle with the unopened bottle, a task he’s become more skilled since the first time he tried to perform it in front of Seungcheol with shaky hands, but not one he has any particular prowess in yet. He leans forward, gritting his teeth as his hands slip a little and frowns as he sees Seungcheol’s hand come into his peripheral vision. “Let me, sir.” 

Handing the bottle, with corkscrew now firmly drilled into the cork at the top, to Seungcheol, Jeonghan leans back in his chair, watching Seungcheol’s strong hands with lazy eyes. “Has Father talked to you about his plans for the orchard yet?” 

The pop of the cork punctuates his sentence and Seungcheol rises from his chair to hunt down the two mugs they always drink out of. Jeonghan reminds himself to pocket some glassware the next time he comes down here as a special treat for them both. Not that he minds drinking from mugs, it feels rustic, warm, familiar. 

The wine glugs into the cups behind him as Seungcheol replies, “No, he hasn’t.” He sighs a little. “It’s going to be a lot of work, isn’t it?”

Jeonghan chuckles as he accepts the wine from Seungcheol, studying the exasperated look on his face. “Not too much. He wants some of the apple trees cutting down and he’s having some plum trees brought in from,” he waves his hand vaguely, “oh, Hertfordshire, I believe.” 

Seungcheol raises his eyebrows a little at him over his mug. “And how would you know how exactly much work that’s going to cause me?” He swallows his mouthful and Jeonghan watches the shadows on his neck ripple as his Adam’s apple bobs. 

“I imagine nothing can be terribly difficult for a man of your expertise, Mr Choi,” Jeonghan smirks. “Besides, you ought to thank me. I dissuaded Mother from pursuing the growth of her own pineapple plants. She was tremendously amused when she saw one in London.” 

He sees Seungcheol’s barely suppressed eye-roll. “I am ever in your favour, sir.” A comfortable silence falls between them, Jeonghan aware of the warmth from both the fire and Seungcheol’s company. 

“You’re having visitors next week?” Seungcheol asks.

Jeonghan feels his eyebrows draw down a little. “Unfortunately, yes. The Hongs are calling in on us for three days on their way back up from London.” He tips the dregs of the mug into his mouth and stands to get more, reaching for Seungcheol’s as he goes. “Dreadful bore, but I wasn’t given enough notice to plan an escape.”

Seungcheol’s voice is light when he asks, “Will the younger Mr Hong be with them on this visit?”

Biting down a smile, Jeonghan pours more wine into their mugs. “Joshua?” He turns back to where Seungcheol is sitting, the line of his shoulders only just noticeably tenser than they were when he turned away. “Yes, I imagine so. Why do you ask?” Their fingers brush as he passes the mug back over to its owner, the callouses on Seungcheol’s hand harsh against his soft skin. 

“You and he seemed good friends during their last visit. Won’t that make things easier?” His eyes are dark now against the glow of the fire, his brows flat, purposefully uninterested. 

Jeonghan reclines into the chair, humming in thought. “We’ve been friends as long as I can remember, Joshua and I,” he takes a sip of his wine, letting the pause hang in the room, “but he told me he was in love me when we went riding at the end of their trip and I haven’t seen him since.” He shrugs, nonchalant, as Seungcheol studies his face carefully. “I heard he was planning on moving to Italy and so had planned to avoid him until then, but I suppose there's nothing to be done.”

“It’s not too late to organise a trip away whilst they’re here,” Seungcheol suggests. “Just a few days to avoid any awkward situations.” 

Jeonghan considers. “I wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings, though. He has been a terribly good friend to me all this time and I wouldn’t want to come across as offended by his advances.” 

“You weren’t?” Seungcheol asks. “Offended, I mean.” 

“Of course not,” Jeonghan replies. “He told me I was the most beautiful person that he knew and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, our fortunes be damned.” Seungcheol snorts into his cup at this. “All very dramatic, but sweet nonetheless.” 

Seungcheol is still studying his face, his own expression reserved. “And you don’t mind seeing him still?” 

“Mind? Why would I mind? He’s my oldest friend.” Jeonghan tilts his head. “You don’t think he’ll ask me again, do you? I was very firm the last time.” 

His mug empty once again, Seungcheol rests it on the table beside him. “I don’t know the younger Mr Hong very well, sir, but I would want to remove myself from the situation just to be sure.” 

Jeonghan’s mouth pricks into a smile. “I don’t know. I might have reconsidered since he last asked.” He stretches his arms lazily above his head. “I might quite like him asking again.” This illuminates a small crack in Seungcheol’s facade, his lip quirking just slightly. “Why, would you mind that terribly?”

“Mind?” Seungcheol’s tone is sarcastic. “Why would I mind? It’s no business of mine what you Lord and Lady types end up doing, so long as I can get on with my job alright.” 

Jeonghan finishes stretching and leans forward in his seat, drawing his feet back from the fire. “Is that so? Well, I suppose Joshua is very pretty,” he rests his chin on one hand, letting the light cast over his face softly, “and well mannered. We might be able to set up a winery in the south of Italy, carve out a cushy life for ourselves. I’m sure he could give me everything I’d ever want.” 

“ _Everything?_ ” Seungcheol’s voice is dark, quiet. “He could give you everything?” 

Jeonghan tips his head back a little, a smile playing on his lips. “Quite possibly. At least, I could teach him how to, if needs be.” 

He raises his head at the sound of movement, and sees Seungcheol leaning over him, his large frame a menacing silhouette above him. He leans down, hands pressing on Jeonghan’s shoulders, his breath hot on his neck. “Everything?” he whispers, his teeth grazing just below Jeonghan’s ear. 

Trying to keep his breath steady, Jeonghan curls his hands around Seungcheol’s torso, feeling the firm muscles of his shoulders rise and fall with his breath. “Why don’t you show me,” he gasps, “what I’d be missing?”

He feels Seungcheol huff wetly against his collarbone as his arms snake down the side of the chair beneath him. With a grunt, Seungcheol straightens, lifting Jeonghan with him, who wrapped his legs around Seungcheol’s waist with a breathy laugh. 

They kiss messily as they make their way over to the low bed, Seungcheol’s steps steady and sure. “It’s a good thing you’re used to carrying all those trees around.” Jeonghan muses against his mouth, nipping playfully at his lower lip. 

Seungcheol spins and pushes into the wall in retaliation, the wood harsh against Jeonghan’s back through his thin cotton shirt. “You have no idea what a working man actually does all day,” he grumbles, one hand moving behind Jeonghan’s shoulder-blades, fingers working into his spine. 

“I have some idea,” Jeonghan gasps, head falling back against the wall, allowing Seungcheol full access to his neck. “You lift things, you sweat distractingly, sometimes you frown at me when I’m reading my book.” He groans as Seungcheol lifts his hips so they press more firmly against each other, their bodies not quite aligned for the friction he craves, dropping his head down to tug at Seungcheol’s ear with his teeth. “Bed, baby.”

“Do you need to…” Seungcheol’s face is shy suddenly, awkward. His thumb massages lightly at the base of Jeonghan’s neck, comforting himself as much as anyone else. “I got some water.” 

Jeonghan laughs and kisses him, tasting the rich red wine from earlier on his tongue. “I prepped up at the house,” he says. He’d used the cold basin in the corner of Seungcheol’s room once before, and had learnt well from his mistake. “You didn’t think I was this late just from stealing a bottle of wine, did you?” 

Seungcheol’s self-consciousness has faded once again and he rolls his eyes. “Lord knows what you get up to in that house,” he huffs, pulling away from the wall so he can gently set Jeonghan down on the low, slatted bed. Jeonghan watches him pull back and runs his hands up his sides enticingly, pulling his own shirt a little so it exposes his soft belly. He sees Seungcheol’s eyes darken as they flicker down to the exposed skin, golden in the light from the embers of the fire. He stretches some more just to observe Seungcheol’s reaction and smiles when he leans down to hover over him. “It’s a good thing you are so beautiful,” he mutters against the skin of his neck, the words making Jeonghan arch against him. 

He works his hands into Seungcheol’s dark hair, musing to himself that he needs a haircut and his fingers tangle easily into the length. Their lips find each other again the growing dark and they both sigh as they move against one another. 

His other hand finds the front of Seungcheol’s shirt, fidgeting blindly with the buttons. He manages to free the top few and uses both hands to pull the shirt up over Seungcheol’s head, tangling him in a tent of cotton. He laughs as Seungcheol leans back and struggles with this predicament, using the time to undo the clasps down his own front. 

His shirt is half open as Seungcheol’s own head is freed again and he blushes as Seungcheol smiles, dishevelled, down at him. “That’s _my_ job,” he pouts, hands coming to brush against Jeonghan’s exposed skin. 

Jeonghan sighs as Seungcheol’s calloused fingertips trace over his chest, the pressure just enough to raise goosebumps on his skin. He shivers as a wet tongue laps at one of his nipples, pushing his chest up to lean into the feeling. Seungcheol groans against him and the sound reverberates through his bones. “Seungcheol,” he gasps as one of Seungcheol’s hands cups him in his trousers, providing him with a surface to press into, finally giving him some friction. 

Seungcheol just hums in answer, drifting across to lavish affection on the other side of Jeonghan’s chest. His hand twitches against Jeonghan, making him groan and fist one hand into the sheets at his side, the other into Seungcheol’s dark hair. 

His cock is aching in his trousers, the pressure from Seungcheol’s hand too little to provide any relief. He pulls back from Seungcheol’s hungry mouth. “I want you to eat me out.” His breath is sharp in his throat and it makes him sound desperate. Maybe he is. 

Seungcheol’s dark eyes look into his. “You do?” he whispers. Jeonghan can feel Seungcheol’s excitement pressing into his thigh and the small rocking movement of his pelvis that tells him Seungcheol is aware of it too. He nods, wrapping his legs around Seungcheol’s waist in encouragement. 

Leaning back in to suck at Jeonghan’s neck, Seungcheol makes a noise at the back of his throat. Jeonghan knows he’d been edging closer to asking about trying this for a while, the question sitting behind his eyes when they grow dark. Jeonghan also knows that Seungcheol would take at least another three weeks to build up the courage and frustration to stutter the words out and that he needs this _now_.

Impatient, Jeonghan uses the hand twisted into Seungcheol’s hair to tug his head down his body. At first, Seungcheol resists the pull, hissing at the feeling on his scalp. Jeonghan shunts his chin into Seungcheol’s head, pushing him away from his neck. “‘Cheol,” he whines, his voice loud in the quiet room. 

Seungcheol takes the message, rubbings his hand along Jeonghan’s length one final time before moving his grip to his waist. Jeonghan caught a glimpse of his face, dark above him, before he is gently manoeuvred onto his front, Seungcheol’s breath moving wetly over his ear and neck as he leans over him. “Have patience, sir.” 

Jeonghan pushes himself back into Seungcheol’s crotch a little, smirking when he hears the breath catch in his throat. “I’ve been patient all through that damn dinner listen to my mother talk about material for new curtains. Now, eat me out or I’ll find someone else to do it.” The threat is empty, his fingers intertwining with Seungcheol’s as he says the words, but they do the job as Seungcheol’s free hand moves down to the opening at his waist, opening the fastenings with clumsy movements. 

The air is warm against his skin, but goosebumps rise along it anyway, a constellation on his flesh in the wake of Seungcheol’s hand. His trousers pool around his knees and Seungcheol’s fingers are greedy against him, his kisses moving from the base of his neck, ghosting down his spine, to the base where his shirt has ridden up. His thumb traces between Jeonghan’s cheeks, pushing lightly at his hole and Jeonghan clenches his teeth, biting back something unbefitting of his status.

Tiring of the slow teasing, Seungcheol’s hands spread Jeonghan wide and his tongue presses against him. Jeonghan claws his fingers into the sheets at the sensation. “Whatever I say,” he pants, “don’t let me cum yet.” 

Seungcheol’s tongue is moving more earnestly against him now, wet and eager. He makes a confused noise in the back of his throat. 

“I don’t want to cum, _fuck_ -,” Jeonghan’s head falls forward, sweat dotting along his hairline and cooling there, “I don’t want to cum until you’re inside me.” 

This elicits a hungry response from Seungcheol, fingers clawing into the flesh of Jeonghan’s cheek. His tongue is everywhere now, dipping down to lick from his balls, over the sensitive flesh behind them, and back up to his hole. 

Small, keening noises fall freely from Jeonghan’s mouth as Seungcheol’s tongue breeches him, wet and foreign inside him. _We should have done this sooner_ he thinks to himself and Seungcheol’s chuckle makes him realise he spoke out loud. 

He can feel his orgasm creeping up on him, the sensation heavy and loud in his balls. He bites down on his lip, pushing back at the feeling. He is too aware of his cock, hanging neglected between his legs. 

Suddenly, Seungcheol has moved away from him, the loss cold. He lifts his head in confusion and sees Seungcheol rise back up from where he’d dipped under the bed, holding a small jar Jeonghan had stolen from the kitchen and refilled often. 

His legs are shaky as he flips himself back over, watching Seungcheol in the dull light from the fire, his skin glowing gently orange and red. Sitting, he leans up on his arms to accept a lazy, gentle kiss from Seungcheol, whose hands find the base of his shirt and brings it over his head. 

Freed, Jeonghan pouts, leaning forward to claim Seungcheol’s lips again. He feels Seungcheol smile into the kiss and, before registering why, is arching his back as rough hands drift along the length of his cock. He whines into Seungcheol’s mouth and swallows the answering laugh. 

Seungcheol moves his grip up to his shoulder as he presses him down into the bed, leaving Jeonghan to gaze up at him. His muscles are toned from years of laborious outdoor work and Jeonghan feels a pinch of envy at the strong line of his shoulder. 

This quickly turns to lust when he remembers that, even though this body might not be his, it is still _his_. 

Spurred on, Jeonghan let his hands trace down his body, spreading his legs a little. Seungcheol’s eyes flicker up from the bottle and Jeonghan lets his hand drift to his cock, rubbing his palm along his length, not breaking eye contact with Seungcheol. A moan escapes his throat as he reaches his head, his back arching into his own touch as he wraps his fingers around himself. He allows himself one lazy pump, then another before he runs his fingers down to the inside of his thighs, teasing himself. 

Seungcheol’s fingers are still working on the impossible stopper of the jar, but his eyes have not left Jeonghan. His gaze roves fierce over him and Jeonghan smiles up at him drunkenly. 

The stopped finally works free with a loud pop and Seungcheol pours a little of the contents over the fingers of one hand. With the other, he catches Jeonghan’s wandering wrists and presses them against his chest. 

Jeonghan plants his feet on the bed, ankles wide apart, and sighs as Seungcheol’s hand moves down between his legs. 

Seungcheol wastes little time, the tent in his own trousers emphasising his own impatience. He presses on finger lightly against Jeonghan’s hole, still tender from his tongue’s attention. His eyes move up to Jeonghan’s who smile and nods in reassurance. 

Eye’s drifting closed, Jeonghan lets a sigh float free from his chest and Seungcheol enters him. The familiar stretch feels good and he forces himself to relax at the pressure. “More oil,” he chokes out, and Seungcheol spills more down, pushing it in with the movement of his finger. 

The pull becomes less from then and Jeonghan feels himself drifting as Seungcheol grunts above him, his hand gaining momentum. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” There is wonder in Seungcheol’s voice, as there always is, tender and shy and wonderful.

The words reopen Jeonghan’s eyes and he reaches for Seungcheol’s unoccupied hand, pulling him down so Seungcheol is leaning over him once again. Their breath mingles between them and Seungcheol presses another finger into Jeonghan, making him groan loudly into their shared space. 

A drop of precum escapes onto Jeonghan’s stomach, cooling wetly there and the ache in his balls is building again. “Don’t let me cum yet.” His voice is shaking, as are his hands. 

“I’ve got you, sir.” Seungcheol’s voice rattles through his chest as his fingers twitch inside Jeonghan, making him groan. He adds another finger, leaning down to peck at the tendons straining at the base of Jeonghan’s neck. “So fucking beautiful,” he murmurs again, softly to himself. 

It takes all of Jeonghan’s considerable restraint not to come undone at those words, with two of Seungcheol’s fingers pressing deliciously deep inside of him. He gasps, throwing his head back to find some pocket of cold air still lift in the room. 

Time blurs at the edges of Jeonghan’s consciousness as Seungcheol’s ministrations continue, then he adds another finger. He is aware he is panting Seungcheol’s name hopelessly, clinging to his shoulders with sweaty, desperate fingers. 

He can feel his end approaching, is wavering on the precipice of release. 

Before he can fall, though, Seungcheol’s fingers still inside him and a firm hand wraps tightly around the base of his cock, stilling him. Anger flashes through him briefly and his eyes snap open. 

“No matter what you say, sir.” The grin is wicked on Seungcheol’s face as Jeonghan curses at him under his breath, even having the audacity to curl his fingers a little to cut off the tirade.

“I need you,” Jeonghan chokes out. “I need you now.” 

More than willing to provide, Seungcheol wipes his hand off on the sheets before freeing himself from his trousers. Jeonghan aches at the loss of pressure inside him but he is not left wanting for long as Seungcheol lines his head against him. 

Seungcheol’s grip is still firm at the base of Jeonghan’s cock as he presses into Jeonghan in one languorous, drawn out movement. Jeonghan’s thighs shake at the stretch and the noises he makes would be embarrassing if had any hang ups about who heard them. 

Fully seated inside him, Seungcheol pauses, gazing down at Jeonghan with a heavy look in his eyes. 

“What?” Jeonghan growls, impatient. 

Seungcheol only shakes his head answer, loosening his fist and flicking his hand up Jeonghan’s cock slightly, making Jeonghan jolt and them both groan. His other hand moves to Jeonghan’s hip, his thumb caressing the bone jutting out from the skin there, before gripping him none too gently and starting to move. 

It doesn’t take long for Jeonghan to start gibbering, his brain not lining up with his tongue. Seungcheol seems to get the message though, and only speeds up his thrusts, grunts and foul words tumbling from his lips. 

“I-,” Jeonghan can’t get the words out, “I’m-” His head is spinning and his breath is rattling in his chest. Every muscle feels bound to snap.

Seungcheol’s voice cuts through the darkness. “I’ve got you.” 

Once again, Seungcheol’s hand wraps around Jeonghan’s cock, this time gliding smoothly up and down and quick, practiced strokes. It only takes a few for Jeonghan to spill over, exaltations and damnations pouring from his mouth. 

Seungcheol strokes him gently through it until Jeonghan grasps his wrist with a sweaty hand and begs him to stop.

“Fuck,” Jeonghan huffs, slowly regaining himself. Seungcheol is still inside him and he shifts his hips just to see his composure flutter. “Thank you,” he purrs as he beckons for Seungcheol to lean down into him, as he knows he likes. “I want you to cum inside me, Cheol?” 

Seungcheol’s hips jerk in answer and he growls a yes against Jeonghan’s lips. 

Jeonghan’s mind floats freely as Seungcheol picks up his pace again, his body complaining just a little at the oversensitivity. He shan’t complain, though, not when Seungcheol has been so awfully good to him today. 

He tells him as such and Seungcheol’s thrust start to lose rhythm, become more erratic. He continues his idle musings, of how _good_ Seungcheol is, how _well_ he treats him until Seungcheol finishes with a groan, hands grasping at Jeonghan. 

He juts a few more times before sliding out and rolling over, lying to pant next to Jeonghan on the bed. The air is cooler now, their sweat drying on their skin, raising goosebumps. Seungcheol grasps around under the bed for a rag and wipes Jeonghan’s stomach clean as Jeonghan watches, his eyes lidded. 

Jeonghan hears the bell in the clock tower, it’s late and he ought to be getting back. “Tell me I can’t stay,” he whispers. 

“I’ll never do that,” Seungcheol replies seriously. He props his head on one hand and lies on his side, watching Jeonghan. Jeonghan reaches up to trace the lines of his jaw and Seungcheol catches the palm of his hand in a kiss. “I’ll never do that,” he repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!! 
> 
> I can be found on twitter (@thesolemneyed)


End file.
